


Hot for Sensei

by Figgyfan14



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, First Time, Gift Exchange, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Student Kakashi, Teacher Minato, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figgyfan14/pseuds/Figgyfan14
Summary: Kakashi has it bad.He wants him, oh does he want him, but he knows that the very upstanding Namikaze-sensei won’t just let him have what he wants. No, Minato Namikaze is a man of strong morals. It’s his least favorite thing about his Sensei.So, Kakashi plans.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato
Comments: 21
Kudos: 182





	1. Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anannua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/gifts).



> Yooooo, Anannua, I hope you like High School AUs! Honestly, who doesn’t, but-
> 
> I am going to start this by saying that Kakashi is an ambiguous age here. Anyone’s guess! Just- High School. AP Lit! Do what you want with that.
> 
> If you don’t want the porn, stop reading after chapter one. Not sure what you’re doing here in that case, but... fair warning! First chapter is not smut. Second is ALL SMUT.
> 
> Enjoy~

Kakashi has it bad.

He wants him, oh does he want him, but he knows that the very upstanding Namikaze-sensei won’t just let him have what he wants. No, Minato Namikaze is a man of strong morals. It’s his least favorite thing about his Sensei.

So, Kakashi plans.

He takes the route of seduction. He chews gum in class, and blows bubbles when Sensei looks at him. Blue eyes often catch his only to be quickly averted. He always watches, through all of AP Lit, so he always sees when Sensei looks at him.

He writes erotica for their creative writing assignments. The first one he’d turned in had come back with a note that this wasn’t the type of writing that they were meant to be doing, but he’d ignored the note. Every assignment is a new scene, always with the same characters. They’re always graded, the same way everyone else’s stories are, too.

When they have to take notes in class, he chews on his pen. It’s a disgusting habit in the cases of most people, but he doesn't leave teeth marks in the plastic. He just rolls it over his lips and between them, flashing grins with teeth and a hint of visible tongue when blue eyes are drawn back to him.

The school dress code leaves much to be desired, but in the hot, almost-summer days of May, plenty of students are breaking it. He takes the opportunity to as well, wearing skin-tight, sleeveless shirts and much-ripped black jeans that hug every curve of his body. Kakashi knows how the dark colors compliment his pale skin, and he can feel the lingering glances when he stretches, slow and catlike, after every class. His shirt rides up, showing even more skin, and he doesn’t bother to pull it down until he’s left the classroom.

How the man can resist him for so long is truly a mystery, when Rin is more insistent in her affection than ever and even Obito has started to do double-takes.

Resist he does, though, and Kakashi won’t give up, but the school year is quickly drawing to a close with no change.

It’s the last day of the semester when Namikaze-sensei asks him to stay after class.

He stands, stretching as usual, and his black tank rides up to show his abs. He doesn’t pull it back into place before leaning his hip on his desk and turning a smile on the blonde, who’s still sitting behind his own desk, blue eyes fixed on him.

The other students have already filed from the room, and Kakashi watches as the older man stands, walks to the door, closes it, and flicks the lock into place. Anticipation builds in him with every movement, and he watches with interest as Sensei turns his back on the door, leaning against it. Blue eyes pin him in place, sharper than normal, and Kakashi’s breath catches at the sight of the emotion there.

“We should discuss your behavior this year, Kakashi.” Ugh, he can never get enough of the way Sensei says his name. Those eyes are still oh so distracting.

“What about it, Sensei?” He asks, though they both know where this is going. The knowing look, still sharp but hampered with something like disappointment sets his teeth on edge.

“You’re so bright. Don’t play dumb.” It’s much more direct than Kakashi was expecting, and he knows his face shows his shock. “What do you mean to accomplish here?”

In his surprise, he doesn’t censor himself as he answers, “Getting fucked.”

The exasperation on Sensei’s face prompts him into pulling himself back together. “Why?”

That question is confusing, and he frowns. Why does he want to get fucked by his hot Lit teacher? “Because you look like it would be fun.”

The exasperation turns into surprise, and, for just a moment, Kakashi sees his eyes darken. There. Lust. He can work with this. His teacher does want him. Sensei’s voice hardens, though, “Your grades are good. You don’t get into fights within view of the staff. There’s none of the usual motivation here. What are you trying to gain by seducing me?”

Oh. Sensei thinks that he’s trying to have sex with him to get something. Kakashi laughs. He can’t help it. The confused look is back on that beautiful face, and he just laughs and shakes his head. He’s grinning when he finally can respond, “Nothing, Sensei. You’re just hot.” He shrugs.

The lust is back then, and Kakashi’s face is flushed already from laughter but it definitely heats more under that look. The older man strides forward, and Kakashi straightens in interest, but Sensei just moves to sit behind his desk, albeit further back from it than is necessary.

“Come here, Kakashi.” His voice is commanding, and it sends a bolt of arousal through him. He walks forward, standing in front of the desk, across from the blonde. Sensei shakes his head, though. “No. Come around.”

His heart is pounding. Is he actually going to get what he wants? Kakashi smirks, and instead of moving around the desk he just goes over it. He’s glad the man is so neat, because the lack of knick knacks to avoid breaking makes it that much easier to hop onto the desk and swing his legs around so that he’s sitting on the edge in front of Sensei’s chair.

He doesn’t miss the way blue eyes sweep over him, pausing briefly on the rather noticeable tent in his tight pants. He drops back on his hands behind him, reclined slightly, casually. He feels anything but casual as he asks, “Yes, Sensei?”

He meets a piercing gaze, and his pants get tighter as he sees the dilation of pupils, the intensity there. “Are you sure you want to play this game?” The question is low, husky, and it sends a shiver up his spine.

He can’t keep from blushing again, if he ever stopped in the first place. Kakashi made up his mind a long time ago, though. “I’m sure.”

He still isn’t prepared for the sudden movement, the violence of being pushed against the desk so quickly his teeth clack together, even with a hand cushioning the back of his head. Another hand on his shoulder presses him down, and a hard body covers his, slotting between his spread legs to press their erections together.

Oh, shit, Sensei is so hard, and so big, and Kakashi has only a moment to moan before lips claim his in a searing kiss. It’s so unlike the shyness or bumbling of the kisses he’s shared with people his own age, and he just moans louder into the mouth plundering his, bucking his hips up in search of friction. He feels so hot, he’s shaking, and Sensei is so strong and solid against him, and it’s perfect.

Then, the grip on him softens, the kiss turning into barely a brush against his lips, and Kakashi sighs into it as he kisses back. His trembling lessens, and he wraps his arms around the broad shoulders above him. The hand in his hair slips from the back of his head to the nape of his neck, tilting his head so that the angle of the kiss changes, and it’s deepened again.

It isn’t rough, but Kakashi is once again breathless. He’s getting whiplash from the abrupt changes, but he follows along as best he can in his inexperience, and he’s rewarded when he pulls the first groan from his Sensei with a particularly enthusiastic nip.

The kiss breaks, and he quickly memorizes the way Sensei looks, his cheeks flushed, pupils blown wide, lips wet and swollen, just in case he never gets to see it again.

“We are not doing this here,” the older man says as he leans back, pulling away and leaving Kakashi feeling cold. He shivers, and he isn’t sure if it’s from the loss of heat or the roughness of his Sensei’s voice. “Here.”

A scrap of paper is slipped into his hand, and the writing on it is as neat as every remark left on his essays.

Sensei was prepared for this. He had planned ahead. Heat coils even more in Kakashi’s stomach. This is something that the man had actually thought about, not spur of the moment.

He looks up from the address on the paper and grins, lazy and lopsided, at the blonde. Blue eyes lock with grey, and he nods. “I’ll meet you there.”

He doesn’t care if it’s a house or a hotel. He’ll take what he can get.

And finally, he gets what he’s wanted all year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, for something completely new!  
> (To me)  
> I hope you enjoy~

Kakashi has done his research.

Minato Namikaze is a new teacher, and a lot of the girls are so into him that they don’t do anything  _ but _ gossip. He knows that he isn’t married, isn’t dating anyone, is always polite but firm with his rejection of advances. Apparently, someone overheard him telling another teacher, Uzumaki-sensei, that he couldn’t accept her feelings for him. The gossiping girl went on about how he smiled at her kindly as he broke her heart, as if that was meant to make it better.

There is something logical in him that says that maybe the man is just gay and that’s why he turns girls down. Counter to that, his pride tells him he turns  _ everyone _ down, and only didn’t reject him because it’s  _ him. _

He doesn’t go to meet Sensei that night. No, they wait for the weekend, because that gives them both time to change their minds, though they don’t talk about it in those words. 

Kakashi is far from changing his mind at this point. He’s eager, and he spends the few days until then doing a bit of experimenting. How can he not, when he has new fuel for his fantasies and a rough estimate on just how big Sensei is? He’s more aware than ever of his smaller stature, and it makes it so hard to relax as he works fingers into himself.

There’s nothing quite like finger-fucking himself and thinking about the much larger hands that had pinned him to that desk, though. Or the bulge in those perfectly-trim slacks. Or that hot mouth on his.

Then, it’s Saturday.

Kakashi goes for casual, with another sleeveless black shirt and a pair of knee-length denim shorts. His hair is as wild as usual, shaggy and sticking up while his bangs fall against his forehead unevenly, and he doesn’t bother trying to tame it. He leaves a note with his foster family about staying with a friend.

The address is in the heart of the city, and Kakashi takes a bus to the closest stop, walking the rest of the way. It’s an apartment building, but he refuses to think of the implication as he makes his way toward the door labeled 2B.

He can’t  _ not _ think about the implications as he knocks.

The door opens, and every other thought leaves his head, because he’s here, and Minato is standing there in a long-sleeved blue shirt and black jeans, and all he can think about is the way it offsets his hair and how bright that smile is.

It’s very bright. He’s blushing again.

“Yo,” he says, probably awkwardly, throwing up a hand in a wave.

“Come in, Kakashi,” Sensei chuckles, stepping to the side.

Why is he suddenly nervous? When he steps inside and Sensei’s eyes follow him as he bends to remove his shoes, he remembers all the times he’s tried to get this man’s attention. He has it now, and it makes him nearly giddy with both excitement and nerves. He hopes it doesn’t show in more than just his blush.

“You’ve never done this before,” the low words come from just behind him, and Kakashi doesn’t jump, but he does turn around too quickly and nearly bump into the broad chest of his teacher.

He looks up, into considering blue eyes, and shrugs. “What makes you say that?” Should he admit it? Will that be a deal-breaker? “I have enough experience to know what I want.”

Experience with himself and a few fumbling kisses with other teens. He still knows he wants to be fucked.

The considering look is still there, and Minato brings a hand up to Kakashi’s hip, his fingers sliding carefully under the hem of his shirt to stroke just the bit of skin right above his waistband. It makes him shiver. His other hand slides up one pale arm, skimming from wrist to shoulder and finally resting against his neck. It leaves goosebumps in its wake. His breathing is shaky.

“You’re very responsive. It isn’t a bad thing, but it shows your inexperience. If we’re going to have sex, I need to know what you’ve had before.” A warm hand dips into his pants at the top of his ass as Sensei takes a half-step forward that pushes him against his chest, and Kakashi’s hands clench in the soft fabric of his shirt.

His thoughts are scattered, and Kakashi is both glad and disappointed when the hand stays just at the top of his pants, not moving any lower. “I’ve-” his head has dropped against the chest in front of him at some point, and it hides his blush “-fingered myself before.”

The hand dips lower, then, and he gasps as it slides against his ass. “Nothing else?”

“N-no,” he stutters, silently cursing himself for it.

“Hmmm,” the blonde hums thoughtfully as he continues to tease, and Kakashi is already hard and aching.

He doesn’t know where it comes from as he admits, “I fingered myself this morning.”

Sensei pauses, and it makes him bolder. He wraps his arms around the blonde’s waist. “I thought about you fucking me on your desk. When you- when you pushed me down, before, I thought- maybe you’d do it right then. I  _ wanted _ it.”

He can feel Minato getting hard against him, and it encourages him to also touch, his hands sliding under the other man’s shirt. A low voice rumbles in his ear, “I would have, if you’d talked like that.”

Kakashi freezes, and takes a steadying breath as the thought sends a flash of heat through him. He’s encouraged, “I thought about sucking your dick, too,” he admits, reveling in the squeeze of the hand on his ass and the sharp intake of breath, “I thought about how big it is and how I’d probably ch-choke on it.”

“I can teach you how not to,” Sensei murmurs.

He wants that.

_ So badly. _

He wants all of this.

Kakashi looks up, meeting eyes that are dark with lust, and smirks. “Teach me, Sensei?”

The chuckle that gets him is just as dark as those eyes, but the hand on his back drops to the other side of his ass, and Sensei lifts him up. His legs wrap around the man’s hips on instinct, tightening and making him moan as it presses his cock against hard abs.

He’s carried into the bedroom, and Kakashi doesn’t have time to take in much more than just the layout (a long mirror on the closet door, a very large bed, and a couple of side tables), before he’s on his back. The older man is kneeling over him, observing him, and the lingering gaze is intoxicating.

“We need rules,” Sensei says, bringing his thoughts out of the jumble of want and nervousness and excitement. “If you don’t like something, you have to tell me. If you don’t, I could hurt you, and we will stop this if that happens.” It’s that same teacher-tone that he’s used the whole year, and Kakashi is pretty sure he’ll never be able to listen to lectures again without getting hard.

The teen bites his lip and shifts, his pants uncomfortably tight and making it hard to focus. He has to ask. “What if I… like being hurt?”

The blonde shakes his head. “That’s not the type of hurt that I’m talking about.” A hand slides under his shirt, and pinches one of his nipples, making him groan. It’s a heady mix of pain and pleasure, the treatment just rough enough to make him squirm. “Physical pain can sometimes be pleasurable, but if I do something that distresses you, hurts you mentally, you have to tell me.”

He can agree to that easily enough. Kakashi nods quickly. “Yes, Sensei.”

He gets a fond smile, and it makes his stomach flutter. “Good.” The fingers still teasing his nipple slide over to the other one, giving it a similar pinch and pull and leaving him gasping. “You are my student, Kakashi, and this must stay within this apartment. Outside, we are only a student and teacher. Understood?”

His nod is just as quick, and his breathing is unsteady as he answers, “Yes, Sensei.”

Those blue eyes slide from his face, down his chest, and catch on his pants, the smile turning into a smirk. “Good,” he repeats, and he pulls back, both hands sliding down Kakashi’s sides to rest on his hips. His thumbs brush over his hip bones where they peak out of his low-slung shorts, and Kakashi shivers.

He wants this, he needs to touch and taste, and they haven’t even kissed today, but he can remember the flavor of  _ Minato _ on his tongue, and he needs more. “Sensei…  _ please, _ ” he breathes, and god he hates how needy he is, but…

Pupils dilate as blue eyes catch his again, and tan hands are at the button of his pants, fingering it thoughtfully. “Please what,  _ Kakashi? _ ”

His name on those lips is always enticing, but the way he says it feels like a caress. “Please fuck me,” he blurts out, too quickly, but it doesn’t deter the older man as he finally pops the button and starts to strip the teen.

Kakashi fumbles to help him, pulling off his shirt while his shorts and boxers slide down his legs.

He reaches for Minato, then, for his shirt, and his eyes drink in all the tan skin that’s revealed as he removes it. He’s so fit, his shoulders are broad, and he’s well-muscled for someone who works a desk job, with a number of odd scars that Kakashi wants to run his tongue over, to feel and taste. He doesn’t get long to look before the older man is standing and removing his own pants, though, and Kakashi can’t think about anything else when that hard cock is revealed.

He’s a teenage boy; he’s seen enough porn to know that he should be impressed. He actually doubts Sensei’s claims of being able to teach him not to choke on it as the blonde smirks at him and moves to one of the bedside tables to grab lube and condoms.

He should probably feel self-conscious as he sits on this beautiful man’s bed, staring at him openly, with both of them naked and hard. Instead, he just feels warmth pooling in his stomach, desire curling through him slowly.

Kakashi is eager.

He pulls Minato back to him when the blonde comes back to the bed, and he finally gets to touch and explore that smooth, tan skin. He trails pale fingers over his chest and shoulders and back as warm palms leave paths of heat against his own skin. He needs to taste, and leans up to catch his lips in a kiss, using the skills he learned from him before to thoroughly explore his teacher’s mouth.

Sensei groans, and the sound goes straight to his cock, making it twitch between them.

The kiss is broken so that wet lips can trail down his jaw, and Kakashi gasps, “Sensei,” as his earlobe is caught between sharp canines. They pull, and his nails bite into the skin of those broad shoulders, pulling another groan from the larger man.

Kakashi is drowning in the sensations of tongue and teeth working at his neck when a hand wraps around his cock, and he is not at all prepared for the orgasm that rips through him, making him cry out and shudder. The hand continues to work him until he’s whining from overstimulation, and then Kakashi has the pleasure of watching as his Sensei leans back and meets his eyes before bringing cum-covered fingers to his lips. He licks and sucks them clean, and if the teen hadn’t just come he’s pretty sure that sight would be his tipping point.

Minato Namikaze looks like sin incarnate in all his naked glory, with his face flushed prettily and his kiss-swollen lips wrapped around dripping fingers.

Kakashi’s still coming down from the high of orgasm, panting and trembling, when those same lips curve into a cat-like grin and the blonde slides one slick finger inside him. Normally, he would tense up at such a thing, it’s always so hard to relax at first when he does this himself, but in the post-orgasmic glow he just moans and rocks his hips.

Minato’s fingers are thick and long, but he still finds it easier to take it, especially when it hits a spot inside him that sends sparks through his limbs and makes his back arch off the bed.  _ “Sensei!” _ His voice cracks on his exclamation, and the older man chuckles and leans down to catch him in another kiss as he continues to stroke over that spot, swallowing his moans and gasps in kisses that taste like cum.

When a second finger is added, Kakashi is too busy panting and trying to touch every inch of skin he can reach to do more than shift a bit uncomfortably. They scissor inside him and make him whine around the tongue in his mouth, but it isn’t more than he can handle.

The third finger comes with more lube, and the uncomfortable stretch that he usually associates with fingering, only to a greater extent than he’s felt before. He grunts, and the kiss is broken so that Sensei can sooth him gently. “You’re doing so well, Kakashi,” he assures, murmuring the words along his neck and collarbone. The gentle press of lips and flick of tongue is distracting, and when he trails down to suck one pink nipple into his hot mouth it’s enough to make the younger boy melt and whimper.

The fingers start moving again, then, sliding in to brush his prostate, stretching apart, twisting, and the fullness is more than he’s accommodated before, but it isn’t unpleasant once he relaxes. It’s starting to feel nice, the burn gone and outweighed by the pleasurable teasing of that little bundle of nerves, and he moans,  _ “Ah, Sensei,” _ and then they withdraw altogether.

He whines, and Minato chuckles. “Is that all you want, Kakashi?”

Grey eyes snap open, and he shakes his head as they meet blue. “I want you, Sensei.” He’s panting and sweaty, and he knows his face has to be as red as a tomato as he says it, but those words still seem to do something to the gorgeous man watching him with hungry eyes.

“Good.” Strong arms wrap around him, pulling him close, and Kakashi wraps his arms and legs around Minato without a thought. He blinks in surprise as they turn, and the older man rests against the headboard of the bed, with Kakashi straddling his hips. They’re half sitting, and the embrace feels suddenly more intimate as he leans against the broad chest and sits in the man’s lap.

Their cocks slide together as Sensei arranges them in the position he wants, and it makes Kakashi shudder to feel the smooth glide. “S-Sensei, what are we…”

A calm smile eases his nerves, but the teen is still feeling a bit out of his depth. The blonde explains, “I’ll help you, don’t worry. This will let you control the pace.”

Controlling the pace wouldn’t normally be something Kakashi thinks he wants, but with the size of the cock currently between his legs, it does seem preferable. He hopes there will be later opportunities to get fucked into the mattress, but maybe not this first time. “Okay,” he agrees.

Kakashi balances himself with his hands on Minato’s shoulders as he sits up on his knees, and a guiding hand on his hip helps him position himself above the heavy erection. Sensei’s other hand is coated in lube and slicks his cock as they get lined up, the sight making the teen’s mouth go dry. He’s slow to drop until the head is pressed against him, and he breathes out unsteadily as he pushes downwards onto it.

The stretch is harder to handle than it was with just fingers, but the groan,  _ “Kakashi,” _ that seems pulled from Sensei’s very core is so encouraging that he breathes through the uncomfortable fullness and presses on. The twist in his expression, clench of his jaw, is a beautiful distraction.

There’s  _ so much. _ It’s so hot and hard, and he’s so tight, and it seems like it takes forever before his ass is pressed against tan thighs, and then he just sits, his breathing ragged, as warm hands stroke his thighs and back encouragingly while he adjusts. “Very good,” the blonde murmurs, leaning in to kiss him thoroughly.

The sight they make, Minato all color with his tan skin, bright blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes, Kakashi muted with pale skin, silver-grey hair, and dark grey eyes, but both of them flushed, panting, kissing, fingers digging into skin, it’s exquisite.

Gentle hands on his hips coax him up, and the drag against his prostate sends tingles through him and makes him gasp,  _ “Fuck.” _ If he can get the angle right, he knows that this will feel amazing, but he just feels so full and still stretched so tightly.

Sensei guides him up and slowly back down with more murmured praise, Kakashi’s breath catching as he once again bottoms out. On the next slow up and down, Minato shifts his hips, and the angle changes just enough to be  **perfect.**

Kakashi  _ keens _ at the intense pressure against his prostate, and only the hands on his hips keep him steady as his head falls forward to lean against the older man. His fingers flex, nails digging into the skin of tan shoulders. Kisses are peppered into his hair, and encouragement whispered.

Even as his legs tremble with pleasure, the desire that burns through him spurs him on, and he fucks himself onto Minato’s cock with increased enthusiasm. The quicker movements only heighten the sensation, and he loves every groan and gasp that he pulls from the older man as large hands grip his hips hard enough to bruise. 

He’ll love the bruises, too, the touch is deliciously firm, and it anchors him as he starts to lose himself to the peaking pleasure that rushes through him. When he falters, his pace becoming unstable, he clings to his Sensei and gasps, “Please, fuck me, I wanna- wanna come. I can’t-”

Kakashi is on his back before he can finish the thought, and the older man lifts his hips to continue with more powerful thrusts, each one making him arch and curse harshly. Minato huffs a laugh at the string of profanity, even as he continues the quick, snapping fucking that is driving the teen wild, and pale hands grip and twist in the sheets.

When a hand leaves his hip and wraps around his cock, it only takes one firm stroke for him to tip over the edge of orgasm and come with a shout.

Kakashi clenches down, and Sensei growls above him, his thrusts losing rhythm until he fucks in one more time and lets out a guttural groan that could possibly be his name. It’s music to Kakashi’s ears, knowing that he’s the one to make the blonde come undone like that.

In the aftermath, as their hearts slow from their frantic pace and breathing becomes steady again, the teen isn’t sure what to expect. They lay on sweaty sheets, with cum on their skin, pressed chest to chest, as Minato nuzzles into his hair and Kakashi presses shaky kisses to his throat.

He wants to do this again, to get the chance to taste every one of those scars and ask about why they’re there. He wants to be taught how to not choke on a cock so that he can suck it all damn day. He wants-

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Sensei soothes, and Kakashi realizes he was maybe getting a bit too worked up, his kisses turning sloppy against hot skin, “there’s time for that later, Kakashi.  _ Rest. _ You did so well.”

A comforting hand down his back makes him melt again, and he sighs against the blonde’s neck, “Yes, Sensei.”

“Did you enjoy it?” The words are soft, just like the stroking fingers.

“More than I expected,” he admits, glad his blushing face is hidden. It’s true. There’s no way to actually imagine how good that felt before it happened.

Sensei chuckles, and Kakashi presses his face closer. “Good.”

He hesitates. “Can we do this again?”

Another kiss is pressed against silver hair. “If you’d like.”

“I want to.”

“Then we can.”

“Thank you, Sensei.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, lemme know if you liked it!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed the make out and set up here!
> 
> Leave me a nice comment if you did???
> 
> :D


End file.
